The Pokemon Journey of a Lifetime
by 2Slick
Summary: Classic trainer Fanfiction. Teenager and lifelong Pokemon go out to become the greatest of all time. Prologue posted.


**Prologue**

James turned his head to the side and peered out the window into the cold, dark street. His eyes then moved their gaze towards the blue glow of his alarm clock on his bedside table, which stood still, in the shape of a Pokéball. The clock indicated it was 6:04am, at least half an hour before he was supposed to wake up. His bedroom, his house, lay motionless, silent, among the whistling of the wind against the trees outside. He began to attempt to slowly move his feet, however the small weight on top wouldn't allow them to budge. He sat up cautiously, peering down to the end of the bed. He immediately met the stare of his pet, who must've been awoken by James' feet's movement. The small Pokémon raised its head to further meet the eye level of his owner, before the Pokémon stood up, slightly crushing James' toe, before making its way up the bedspread, closer and closer to him. James reached out his hand and petted the Pokémon affectionately. James and his mum had owned the Pokémon since he was born, and they'd become closer than he'd ever been to another friend in his life. While the Pokémon's growth was slowed because it wasn't used for battle, the domesticated Pokémon was more than James needed as an acquaintance. He turned his body towards the window and slowly got out of bed, the Pokémon waddling to the edge and jumping off as quietly as possible, rubbing up against James' legs as he walked. James made his way over to the corner of the room, where everything had been played out the night before, by he and his mum. His Pokémon Trainer clothing, backpack, money and some other small belongings littered the area around, motionless victims of a vigorous packing the night before. James slowly and quietly got changed into his new Pokémon gear, and packed his backpack full of all the items he knew he would need. After putting in a Pokéball his mother had given him as a present the night before, he guided the Pokémon out of his bedroom in front of him, making their way to the kitchen. He had planned for this; his mum was sound asleep and didn't show any signs of waking up. James bent down and lifted his Pokémon onto the kitchen table, before reaching out and taking a piece of paper and a pen, and scribbling in his best handwriting the note he'd rehearsed the night before, should the situation arise for him to need to use it.

'_Mum, I woke up a little too early, and you're still asleep, so I don't want to wake you. I'm packed and I have him with me, he looks ready as ever...' _James peered across the table to his furry Pokémon, who was beginning to rustle itself into a small comforting ball playfully._ '... I'm leaving to go to Professor Oak's lab now. I'll call you when I get to the first town I see, don't worry. I'll be fine. I have everything we packed last night and a little extra, as well as money and some food for the first couple of days. Hopefully next time I come back here, i'll have some badges to prove my hard work. Talk to you soon, James...'_

James signed off at the bottom of the paper. He was sad that this was how he had to leave, but he was already running slightly late and he knew other trainers were going to be on their way to Oak's lab right now. With that, he clicked his fingers at his small Pokémon who leapt off the table in excitement, and he turned towards the door. They exited the house that had been his home for 17 years, but now it was time to move on. He and his faithful Pokémon, who had stood by him his whole life, were ready for the adventure. To take on something new, exciting, something they had never done before. Becoming the best Pokémon Trainer in the world was James' dream, and he was more than happy to be starting that dream today. The two of them turned around and peered back at the house, which was clouded in darkness. The sadness was erased from his body, as James looked down at his Pokémon, who stared intently right back. "You ready, Growlithe?" he asked. The dog Pokémon jumped up and down in response. James laughed to himself, before taking one last look at his home, turning their backs, and leaving it to enter into the journey of his lifetime.


End file.
